This type of impact tool incorporates multiple sensors therein and can be operated with the detection results of the sensors as a trigger.
For example, a gas combustion type fastening tool includes various sensors, for example, a gas can sensor for detecting the opening/closing of the cover of a gas can, a contact sensor for detecting that a contact arm has been pressed against a driven member, and a trigger sensor for detecting that a trigger has been pulled. And, according to the detection results of these sensors, the gas combustion type fastening tool is allowed to start its predetermined operation.
For example, in a gas combustion type fastening tool disclosed in the JP-A-2011-212828, when a contact sensor detects that a contact arm has been pressed against a driven member, gas fuel is supplied from a gas can to a combustion chamber and also, in the combustion chamber, a fan is rotated to start an operation to mix the gas fuel with the air. Also, when a trigger sensor detects that a trigger has been pulled, the mixed gas within the combustion chamber is ignited for combustion, and the combustion energy of the mixed gas is used to drive a drive piston.